


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°39 : « Égoïsme dévastateur, raison salvatrice ? »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, OTP Feels, Still ends badly for them, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: UA, fin alternative du roman “Complots” (Paul S. Kemp).Malgus n'avait pas su se résoudre à tuer Eleena, et ses ennemis avaient profité de cette faiblesse pour la kidnapper et la séquestrer afin de l'atteindre personnellement.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°39 : « Égoïsme dévastateur, raison salvatrice ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire de changer un peu des grosses compilations (et en attendant que je parvienne à terminer la quatrième), voici un texte unique sur l'un de mes OTPs de toujours : Darth Malgus et Eleena Daru (The Old Republic).
> 
> Précision supplémentaire : il s'agit d'un univers alternatif à la fin du roman “Complots” (Paul S. Kemp).

Il le savait. Il aurait dû en finir avec tout cela pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion, lors des récents événements sur Coruscant.

Il avait laissé ses sentiments l'emporter sur sa raison, une fois de plus, et laissé passer le moment opportun.

Eleena courait désormais un grand danger, car Malgus n'avait pas su se résoudre à la tuer. En voulant s'épargner égoïstement la souffrance qui aurait inévitablement suivi le geste, il avait ouvert la voie à ses rivaux.

Stupidement ouvert la voie à ceux qui voulaient le voir sombrer, lui, le héros de la Prise de Coruscant.

Quelques mercenaires, sous les ordres du Seigneur Adraas, avaient orchestré le kidnapping de la jeune Twi'lek. Lui avaient livré la victime. Désormais, l'homme répugnant détenait Eleena, et la Force savait ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Malgus ne voulait pas imaginer les sévices que son épouse subissait, aux mains de ce sadique. Du moins, pas tant qu'il devait se concentrer sur la tâche ardue de parvenir dans l'enceinte de son palais, et de l'atteindre personnellement.

À ce moment-là seulement, il laisserait libre cours à son imagination, et utiliserait la haine et le Côté Obscur pour anéantir son ennemi déclaré de la plus douloureuse façon qu'il fût.

Et, si la Force était avec lui, Eleena serait sauvée de cet Enfer... pour finir sa vie sous sa lame.

Le Seigneur Sith avait laissé sa faiblesse – _l'amour_ – condamner Eleena une première fois, et menacer sa propre place au sein de l'Empire. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

Le Côté Obscur ne laissait lui aucune chance aux faibles, à ceux qui se laissaient dominer par leurs émotions futiles.

La douleur de ce meurtre serait terrible, dévastatrice. Mais comme il l'avait déjà fait après ses blessures physiques récoltées lors de la Bataille d'Alderaan, il se relèverait inévitablement. Plus fort encore qu'avant.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin alternative... mais dans les deux cas, Eleena ne vit pas bien longtemps et Malgus est effondré... J'AI LES LARMES, J'AI LES FEELS.


End file.
